Shades of Me
by randomfics
Summary: Duck Dodgers Universe. Daffy and Bugs were best of friends, and even separated across centuries, they find ways to honor promises made together.
1. Saying Goodbye

A/n: This is the product of a warped mind, being angsty, and watching cartoons at the same time. This is going to be a short collection of slightly connected oneshots detailing the unexpected separation on both ends. So please, leave a review at the end!

* * *

He almost hadn't come. This visit to nostalgia land was one that he had no intention of allowing anyone (and he did mean _anyone_) find out. Because it was stupid and sentimental, and the mighty Duck Dodgers did not do sentimental.

Even if Daffy was prone to it at times.

But Daffy was _supposed_ to be dead. He had died over two hundred years ago when he'd been frozen in time, and a new him had been born when he had been unfrozen!

The mournful whistle of air rushed by the empty, abandoned buildings making him deflate just a little, looking around at the buildings.

Once upon a time, he had been here, and had worked here during high school and college years, earning a part-time wage by acting. That's right, acting, and he was a darn good actor as well!

The upraised hand, a second nature gesture to him paused in the still air. There were no adoring fans to laugh, there was no Cadet to look on proudly, there was just him, and the empty studio that surrounded him.

The cockiness melted off of him slowly, bit by bit, slowly dripping to the ground, leaving behind Daffy. And just Daffy. A black duck just barely out of high school that had been technologically frozen, and had only through some truth bending managed to become what his toons never were.

And frankly, when he stopped to think about it, he was scared.

_Oooh, no you don't duck! You spent the past year stealthily searching this place up, and now that you've finally managed to find it, you're going to march right on in, and talk to a special person you've been meaning too!_

He deliberately ignored the quiet whisper of the fact that he had only searched for one week after finally screwing up the courage and coming on down. Sneakily of course, since absolutely no one was allowed to hear about this.

He had even left behind his special Duck Dodgers uniform, choosing instead to come down 'naked'- just like old times. Well, except for when he cross-dressed.

The silence was really beginning to eat at his nerves. He'd never been good with silence- that's why he filled it with words and found a person to annoy over and over again, always pushing to see just how far one could go.

Pretty far actually-

The slosh of water overhead made him look up.

A water tower, it's paint peeled and just about gone, stood proudly, having withstood the test of time. He smiled as he patted the bottom of it, remembering fondly of the three toons that lived within the tower, and the conversations they'd had. He wondered what had become of them, if they had gotten that show they had so desperately begged for.

"Well, I hope you got your dreams." The slight lisp marred the perfect silence, as the duck turned his head towards the other edge of the studio.

It only took a few minutes worth of walking, but in the mind of Daffy, each step grew heavier and heavier as he approached the resting spot of the one person he had ever, ever respected.

"…Hi." How lame was he? "I-I just stopped by to dazzle you with my presence! That's right! I'm here…" His voice trailed off lamely, the silence weighing down heavily upon his soul.

"I'm here to say goodbye." It was a lie. The biggest lie he'd ever said in his life. And considering the number of lies he'd told, it was an accomplishment. "I'm here to say goodbye to you, to one Daffy Duck, and to everyone else! Duck Dodgers is going to be the mighty one from now on!"

The silence mocked him, and he could practically hear the question, _If youse was so sure, why are you here as Daffy Duck? Huh?_

"Duck Dodgers has a wonderful life!" The black duck shouted at the heavens. "He has a cadet that does everything for him, who worships the ground he walks upon! A cadet that is honest and hardworking, and lets Duck Dodgers steal all the credit! You'd of course would've loved him! But I was the one who met him, so hah!"

The shouting was making his voice hoarse and raw, and there was a suspicious puddle beginning to form on top of the old, overgrown grave. "And that screwball martian! Hah! While you would've been running circles around him, _Duck Dodgers_ foils every attempt! The martian can never win! Never! For Duck Dodgers will always foil him along with his trusty sidekick Cadet! No wait, that's all wrong… Duck Dodgers foils every attempt while letting his sidekick tag along!"

A choking, rasping sob filled the air.

"Duck Dodgers doesn't need you! He can do everything… everything… all on his own." The voice shook from emotion, hitching at every breath. "He… (sniff) doesn't need anyone (sniff)…"

In a voice so low and soft one couldn't hear it even if one was standing next to him, came the whisper of, "But Daffy does. So why'd you do it Bugs? Why'd you have to go and leave me?"

Never mind that it had been him that had stupidly agreed to the scam, and gotten himself frozen without telling a soul.

Never mind that it wasn't Bugs who had broken the decades old promise that they'd eventually go to the same retirement home.

It was all Bug's fault, because he should've realized that Daffy was too stupid to take care of himself, and should have found him and unfrozen him before he'd died and Duck Dodgers had taken over. It was all the stupid rabbits fault…

"What am I supposed to do without you?"

It was that stupid rabbits fault that he made Daffy's life so interesting. That he injected that special spark that kept the duck going on bad days.

For being able to argue with him, no matter the situation.

For getting just as scared as him when something big and frightening came, and left both of them clutching at each other, screaming for mom.

For kickstarting his career as an actor.

For acting _with_ him in his usual way, both of them arguing, and he always ending up on top.

For making him be able to actually buy a vegetable- a carrot- on the way out of a market.

For getting them both lost, and into situations without batting an eyelid.

For making him walk all the way to this stupid grave where only a name was visible on the crumbling stone.

For being the only person that Daffy would ever cry over. Ever.

Wings, clenched in fists, pounded the ground. It wasn't fair, just wasn't fair! Why did Bugs still manage to get the last laugh, no matter what? Because in the end, Daffy was going to die alone.

And Duck Dodgers would take over, all ego and bluster, while trying to cover up that hollow inside that cried out for someone, anyone, to argue him into a corner with insane logic, without breaking into a sweat.

The puddle slowly seeped into the ground, it's salty water taunting the plants that grew with bitterness. A head threw back in a wordless cry of sorrow, agony and loss.

Silence fell a few moments later, this time light and thin. Easily breakable. Forgiving perhaps.

It was lost on the duck that sat half-bent over a grave.

"So… I'm here to say goodbye. Because you deserved better friends then me, and I sincerely hope that you got those friends. No, I know you got those friends, because it ain't hard to get a better friend then one Daffy Duck. So, I'm just gonna bury Daffy right next to you, if you don't mind. So that way the graves will be close together just like we- you two always joked."

Never mind that he didn't have a grave marker. Never mind that he didn't have anything really.

He was just going to bury Daffy Duck next to Bugs Bunny, and then leave. Without looking back. He could do that right?

Black feathers touched dirt, before he noticed something, a stone nearby, right next to where he should have been. With a slight frown, he scooted over to it, and wiped away the grime. One the headstone it simply read,

_**Reserved for Daffy Duck  
And don't no one else dare take this spot!  
Sincerely, Bugs Bunny**_

A choked, smothered laugh broke its way out of the duck.

Bugs hadn't forgotten. He hadn't forgotten at all.

Daffy Duck rocked back onto his heels, the tears flowing once again for a completely different reason this time. Bugs had _remembered_. And acted. He poked at the surrounding shrubbery, before carelessly ripping up a piece.

It was a carrot.

Daffy's eyebrows went up, even as something wailed in response to the veggie. At the same time…

"Here, for you Bugs." He placed the carrot down on the other grave. "You'd snark at me for regifting, but that is what I do best…"

He took a deep, fortifying breath, standing slowly, carefully. "So… I'm going now. And I'm leaving Daffy behind, so that way he can rest with you. Duck Dodgers is going in alone… But don't fret, I, the mighty Duck Dodgers, will be visiting you later. To brag you know."

Duck Dodgers turned, and left without looking back, leaving behind two graves of two very different people.


	2. The Other Goodbye

Bugs Bunny was furious. Well, furious and strangely on edge. As if his heart was telling him that something was really wrong. _Ah, whaddever! It's not as if Daffy is ever early to these sorts of things._

But his black feathered friend hadn't ever been this late before. Nor had he answered any of the calls being left on his answering machine.

The rabbit's ears twitched almost nervously in the air, as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. He wanted a carrot, but he also wanted to listen in to the conversations circling around him- not something he could do if he was munching.

"Hasn't called back… Neighbors say that he hasn't been in his house all night… Just disappeared…"

Now that did not sound right at all. Daffy? Miss on sleep? No chance of that!

* * *

_To whoever is reading this, if you're not Daffy, then stop reading it, and see if you can't send it to Daffy Duck. Daffy, if that is you, then I've got something to say._

_Daffy, you miserable little waterfowl you! I've never been so mad in my life! What's the big idea, not showing up for our recording yesterday? Didn't you promise that you'd be no later then three hours? But you __**never came**__ you stupid bird!_

_And if you dare give me a lame excuse like falling for a scam and being frozen, I'm going to make you eat a carrot._

Bugs snarled as he stuffed the letter into the mail slot, ignoring the fact that the newspaper was still outside, indicating that Daffy hadn't been out (or in) for the past twenty-four hours. How dare Daffy stand him up! Stand everyone up, as a matter of fact!

"Erm, Bugs…" The hare stiffened for a moment, before slowly turning to where three sets of large eyes peered up at him.

"Yes, Babs? Buster? Plucky?"

The three students looked at each other, before Buster mustered up his courage to say, "We're locked out of the school. Everyone's gone home."

Bugs stared blankly at his young student, before remembering- Toon School. Monday. He was principal. He had to get back. "Yeah, Schools canceled for the day. Tomorrow it'll be open though, so don't you dare try to skip."

"Why are you here anyways?" Plucky demanded rudely, "I came here to see if my great mentor was sick!"

"Daffy ain't at home unfortunately." Bugs didn't mention that Daffy hadn't been seen for nearly two days now. It wasn't something you told kids. Besides, Daffy would eventually show up- he was too much of a glory hound to do otherwise.

* * *

_Daffy._ _It's been three months since you disappeared. Where are you? I've been searching all over the place for you, but I can't find you anywhere. Not at your house, not at the pond you used to live in, not in any of the duck flocks you used to be in, not anywhere._

_Three months. Three long months in which I haven't had anyone to really talk too. Ya gotta come back soon Daffy. Please?_

The letter clutched in one hand was shaking as he stood in the middle of Daffy's living room. There were pictures of the black duck all around him, the smug smirk taunting him, as if daring him to find the missing black duck.

He didn't know why he'd written this useless letter. He didn't know why he was placing it on Daffy's table, right next to the other mail that slowly piled up.

All he knew was that he'd been running himself ragged for three months, desperately searching for any sign of his good friend at all, while keeping the students from finding out. It was harder then he had expected.

Every day he expected to turn around and see the black duck laughing at him, smirking wildly that he was the one to pull the wool over the hare's eyes. He'd even pulled apart the bedroom, a disaster zone- and found to his surprise that the only picture in the room was that of the few times Bugs and Daffy had ever gotten along, both of them supporting each other as they laughed.

He sighed as he collapsed into a chair, burying his face into his hands. "Aw Daff, why'd you have to go and make everything complicated? Did I say somethin' to offend you?"

Only silence was his answer, and Bugs found he was rapidly getting tired of silence.

* * *

_One year. One stinkin' year, and neither tail nor feather of you Daff. What's a rabbit gotta do to bring back his best friend?_

_Ya remember Plucky, your darling little protégé? He's convinced it's his own fault that you've vanished. That when you told him if he didn't go out and get into his own television show within a year you'd be severely disappointed in him was true. That you've left because of him._

_I told him it wasn't his fault… Because it's probably mine, isn't it?_

_I always laughed at ya. I was never the best of friends, always tricking you and using you for my own schemes. You were always the one blown up, never me. I'm sorry that I wasn't the best of friends. But I…I always thought that you could keep up with me._

_You were the only one that could keep up with me. That fought back against me with not just wit, but with brawn. That followed me on my vacations as we both got hopelessly lost. That would laugh at me, keeping my ego in check. That reminded me there was more to life then acting._

_I always hated it when you talked about dreams other then acting, because that meant that we'd go on separate paths, and I didn't want that. I wanted us to be big-shot actors together. But you always had other dreams then that- to be more then an actor, and I always scoffed at those ideas._

_That's why you left huh? Because you thought you'd never be able to get all of those other dreams without leaving. I'm sorry Daff. If you come on back, then I promise that I won't laugh at you. At this point I'd much rather have my friend back._

Bugs paused in his futile letter writing, before throwing the pen to one side. Everyone had bullied him into seeing a psychologist (What did psychologists know? He'd have this one eating out of his hand in a week, tops!) and said psychologist suggested writing a letter about his grief.

Which was stupid, because Daffy **was**. **Not**. **Dead.**

Daffy and death did not even begin to go together. Daffy would remain alive if only through the simple fact he was too stupid to die- and he was too smart to let himself get too caught in a situation to be killed.

The black duck had his own special brand of genius, and as being one of the main receivers, Bugs had no doubt that wherever Daffy was, he was safe and sound.

Which was why he was so angry. Why was Daffy getting all of the good parts of life, while he was forced to deal with the broken bits and pieces? Plucky was an emotional wreck over the fact that Daffy had left, and all of the other toons hadn't a clue on how to comfort him.

A paw scrubbed at the side of his face, as Bugs mournfully looked down at the letter filled with words he didn't dare say aloud, before he crumpled the letter up, and tossed it in the wastebasket.

Perfect aim, and no one to clap or snark. Just silence.

Bugs had gotten tired of silence.

* * *

_Heya Daff. You stupid idiot. Two years, and not a single word from you. I've had just about enough with your selfishness! How dare you be so selfish!_

The pen on paper trailed off into an intelligible smear as one Bugs Bunny, safely alone, ranted and raved at his best friend that had completely disappeared. TWO YEARS!

What had he done to deserve this? Sure, at first he'd thought he could adjust to this silence, but found without a doubt that Daffy had affected his life in more ways then one.

For always being willing to make a sarcastic remark about his abilities.

For laughing at him.

For jumping at every opportunity to remind him not everyone loved him.

For making villains more interesting as he sometimes joined forces against him.

For making life more colorful by providing a running commentary on their situation.

For being always willing to act with him, no matter his role.

For making him work to come out on top of every conversation.

For being willing to cross dress.

For being the only person that Bugs Bunny would ever cry over. Ever.

Tears at the back of the rabbits eyes began to well up. It was stupid, to cry over a duck that had left behind nothing more then the shattered remains of a rabbit. A rabbit that had no second identity to hide behind, and could only reassemble himself hollowly, wondering if anyone was going to try their best to take him down a peg.

A small puddle formed on the table, and Bugs pulled himself to his feet, heading towards the fridge- Daffy always kept his towels in there.

The door opened to the reek of rotten milk, and the sweet aroma of a carrot. Bugs blinked at the carrot (now dried and inedible) with the sticky note on top.

In Daffy's horrible handwriting was a little reminder, _Shove it in Bug's mouth once he starts talking about his awards._

Bugs blinked at the words, and a frayed, tiny smile came to his lips.

Daffy hadn't meant to leave.

And that was all he needed to know.


End file.
